Revive Update
To commemorate the 10th anniversary of Counter-Strike Online and summer 2018, a series of nine "Revive" Updates has been scheduled. Part 1: Interface Revive Interface Revive is a complete renewal of the Inventory, Shop, and Decoder features, and appears to be the first step towards the HD Rework that was teased at CSOWC 2016. Overview This new system includes Matchmaking 2.0, released at an earlier date, and comprises a massive change to how Counter-Strike Online is handled. The Inventory has gotten a massive overhaul, and items are now separated into Grades, those being Basic, Common, Rare, Unique, and Transcendent. The inventory also features a new, expanded item statistics screen, showing stats for normal, zombie, and scenario modes, with a new performance grade being applied to show the weapon's worth in a given type of mode. The shop now has real-time changes, no longer needing maintenance to add new items, with popular items being shown at a new row on the bottom, showing the four most popular purchases in a given time period, and at the top of the main shop screen, showing all of the purchasable items, game points and cash points, weighted by popularity. Items can now be bought in multiples of 10, with a cash point discount given calculated by how much of one item you're buying. The decoder system shows probability of acquisition upon mousing over the item, as well as the item's exact stats, and multiples of 10 decoders can be opened in just one click, alongside one at a time, also the "Preview" function allows you to view a short weapon in-game demonstration. Gallery 6940049224801225907.png|Barracks Renewal 6940049224801225908.png|Decoder UI Renewal 6940049224801225909.png|Store Page Renewal IMG_20180630_235618.jpg|Weapon Preview File:CSO_New_Decorder_Effect_Video! Part 2: Zombie Revive During the Revive Update Part 2, Zombie DNAs are updated and integrated into the zombie basic skills and the DNAs have been removed. Other than that, there are several rules have been applied in Zombie Hero: *45 Seconds Permanent Kill Limit: Zombies and humans died during the first 45 seconds after the round starts will revive into zombies regardless of the death condition. *Zombie skills have been reorganized and fun to play. *Scoring system has been revised to include more actions that contribute to the store. **Human-infecting assists are counted in the new scoring system as well. ; Rusty Wing A promising female inventor that showed exceptional talent in a variety of machine productions. During performance of the experiment, Manda produced a flying machine but lost her life in the crash. However, after a while, she starts to see the sight of her on a flight machine. ; Trailer Part 3: Event Revive In this patch, several things were updated. *Introduction of Hunter Killer X-15. *Premium Enhancement for Papin. *Mileage Lottery and VVIP Pass Item. *New Studio official map: Research Journal #4: Yuri Rescue. *Updated Gun Deathmatch to add more weapons and more levels as well assist points. *Announcement of Bingo closure for renewal and reintroduction. *Bug fix of conflict between players and maps. *Updated Mileage Auction to include VIP and VVIP Auctions. Part 4: Zombie Scenario Revive *Released All-Out. *Water Balloon Grenade. *M4A1 Dark Knight +6 and AK-47 Paladin +6 Early Access Ticket. *Premium enhancement for AK-47 Paladin and M4A1 Dark Knight. *Removed Bingo temporarily. *Weapon favorite feature. *Improved Report system. *Brand Top 30 Decoder renewal. Part 5: Zombie Z *Added new items in Part System *Added Gold Pine *Patched Zombie Z *Zombie Hero Meta Change *Zombie Scenario Second Reboot *Part System (BETA) Second Addition *Added Ice World and Warehouse to Deathmatch *Add Zombie Class Display *Changed lobby background and background music *Added back Python Desperado Part 6: HUD Revive ; Mini-Map and Dollar Display *Displays the location of radar, mini-map and player. *At the bottom of the map, you will see your dollar and your acquisition status. ; Scoreboard *Goal of the game, will change the score board so easily show your progress more. *You can quickly find the information you need for each mode. ; Character Information *Information such as the portrait, physical strength, etc. of the class is displayed. *A transcendent class is also displayed with its damage. *You can check the Zombie Scenario level, Zombie Z mode level/mutation point at a glance. ; Weapon and equipment information *We can check weapons and equipment information at a glance. *Possession, you can easily view the information on the weapons being worn. *The equipment such as flash, night vision, C4 is changed so that it can be seen at a glance. Depending on the items to be changed, some UI locations such as chat window, skill icon, etc. are also changed. The contents to be changed may be different for each mode. hudrevive zombieZ.png|Zombie Z hudrevive original.png|Original hudrevive gdm.png|Gun Deathmatch hudrevive zs.png|Zombie Scenario hudrevive shelter.png|Zombie Shelter HUD 1st Improvement ; Kill log area *The background color has been adjusted to make it easier to identify the kill log. ; Scoreboard area *Somewhat unnecessary score exposure information has been removed. *Main information, play rounds and timers are highlighted. *The information has been relocated to the right and left sides (Zombie/Human, Counter-Terrorist/Terrorist) *The level-up information on the deathmatch mode key has been moved to the privacy zone. *Improved overall readability. ; Numeric information area *Unnecessary numbers have been removed. *HP/AP information and shipment information are easily arranged. *Improved for easier identification of time stamps. *Fonts and colors have changed . *Depending on the items to be changed, some UI locations such as chat window, skill icon, etc. are also changed. *The contents to be changed may be different for each mode. HUD 2nd Improvement ; Improved usability *Zombie Hero and Zombie Z virus detoxification icon highlight effect was added. *Enhancement information is displayed in the weapon name. *When collecting bullets in bulk , the purchase history is displayed in unified form. *If you have purchased one possible area, it is added to the shop icon enhancement effect. *The Scenario level display method is changed. *The highlight effect is added according to the remaining time of the round. *Transparent class damage display area visibility is enhanced. *The default number of digits displayed is modified in Scenario Scoreboard. ; Icon changes *Changed Zombie nightvision icon. *Changed Zombie bomb purchase icon. ; Fix *Unnecessary background information is removed from some UI. ; UI Colors *The system messages visibility is enhanced. *Added colors to the nickname and the item name in Notice area. *The nickname color will change according to VIP rating. *The color will change according to the item rating. HUD 3rd Improvement ; Player status display *The status information such as the player's buff, debuff, etc. is displayed as an icon and displayed with numerical value. ; In-game system information message *Game notification message, event completion guide, bot radio message have been fixed. ; Miscellaneous fixes *Fixed In-game chat window size to be the same size regardless of video settings. *Some UIs have been removed from the top of the watchdog status. Part 7: Mission Restructure ; Daily Missions *3 daily missions are randomly assigned at first log-on each day after midnight. *If you complete a mission, another one will be given the next day. *If a mission is not completed, it doesn't go away or reset. *Missions can be repeated. *You can reset a daily mission 1 time for free and 5 times using a Reset Daily Mission item. ; Weekly Missions *4 weekly missions are available every Monday after midnight. *If you bought the Season Pass, you are able to receive one extra weekly mission. *You can do progress anytime during the Season period. *A new row of weekly missions will be added after the Season ends. ; Mission Compensation Change *Depending on the type of mission and difficulty, compensation will be paid differently. *The compensation was changed only to Season Badges. *Internet Cafe additional benefits are offered in the room. ; Etc. *Special missions dedicated to the Internet Cafe players will be deleted. *Gameplay records, medals and valors are moved to My Info. *Reward Preview item was removed from the game and replaced with 5 Season Badges. *Special Mission Reset item sale ended and renamed as Daily Mission Reset. *Specialist and Perfectionist medals condition was changed. Part 8: User Level/Rank Revive ; Level Information *If you gain a certain amount of experience by playing the game, the level will rise. *The level can continue to rise without any limit. *The class consists of a maximum of 100 levels. **When your class reaches level 100, you take it from the beginning. ***This is called promotion, you can earn special upgrade rewards. ; Level Change *The player level is adjusted according to the new system. *More frequent experience to level-up adjusts the amount of experience points needed to level up so that you can obtain compensation. *The level-up compensation is changed to match the changed level/rank system. *The level and rank information display is changed in the homepage. Part 9: Team Deathmatch Revive ; Balanced Between the Champions *In the waiting room, the division of the faction disappears and the team automatically starts at the start of the game. *The team is automatically determined by the number of players and the level. *If the number of people between the camps is more than three people, the Auto Team balance function is automatically applied to rearrange the number of people and adjust the number of people. (Activate Auto Team Balance in Advanced Game Options) *If you die consecutively, or a certain Death Count is reached, the responder's position will change. *If half of the victory condition is achieved, the faction of CT and TR is replaced. ; Improved playability and balance *The HUD displayed when hitting is improved. *Friendly silhouette is displayed so that it can be easily grasped. (Friendly silhouette can be turned ON / OFF through the option.) *Continuous death or a certain Death Count will increase the duration of the respawn. *The battle information display will change from the information of the person who killed me to my record information. *The Original/Team Deathmatch mode damage of some firearms has been adjusted. Category:Feature